Debt
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sakura thinks Sasuke owes her something, but he didn't even know he had a debt in the first place! How will he be able to repay her? Just a short SasuSaku fic.


**And a new short story by me! (I guess I'm really into short stories at the moment)**

* * *

**Debt**

"You owe me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said out of the blue.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You heard me," she said narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean, I've hurt you?" he asked annoyed.

"You've _heard_ me! H.E.A.R.D.," she spelled irritated.

"Yes, I've heard you, apparently not very well though," he smirked.

"That's not the point!" she replied angrily.

"Then get to the point," he shrugged.

"The point is that you owe me," she repeated and added after a good thought: "big time. You owe me big time!"

"This is not getting to the point. I didn't get it when you said it the first time, remember?" he grunted.

"Ugh," she sighed.

"Annoying," he emphasized the word, earning a killer's glare.

"What's there not to get?"

"Maybe the part of owing you?" he said sarcastically. "I didn't know I had a debt in the first place. I guess I would've remembered."

"One would think so," Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What is my debt then?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her last remark.

"Hmm… let me see…" she feigned thinking deeply. "Ah!" she hit her fists on her other hand. "How about approximately four to five years of my life?" she said happily, though throwing him a glare.

"So I owe you four to five years of your life?" he smirked in return. "And how do you suppose I would replace that?"

"You seem to be the genius, so figure it out," she shrugged. "As long as I'll get those loveless, worrying years back and make them into something that should've happened instead of chasing you."

"What? You mean you wouldn't have chased me if I'd still be here?" he smirked.

"Sasuke-kun," she growled dangerously.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm sure you've been thinking about something since you suddenly came up with it." He looked at her, watching her think.

"Of course I did. I want a kiss," she said casually.

"A kiss? One kiss to make up for your lost years? What's the catch?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, it would be a start," she shrugged indifferently.

"Can we get through this now?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Getting through this now? Are you out of your mind? How the hell did you think I lost those years? All at the same time? Quite impossible, ne?" she snapped. Then she rolled her shoulders and calmed down. "I'm satisfied with a hundred I guess."

"A hundred?" Sasuke spat out. "Are _you_ out of your mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay," he sighed. "I guess there are worse things."

"Right."

Then he pressed his mouth against hers, catching her off guard. Soon, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Exploring, he let his tongue glide over her lips and entered her mouth forcefully.

Sakura enjoyed the experience happily and felt hi s fingers stroke her hair.

As they parted, Sasuke said: "At least it will shut you up," while he rolled his eyes.

"Well, that leaves a hundred more. Oh, this will definitely satisfy me," she grinned.

"Wait, a hundred? Don't you mean ninety-nine?" he asked disturbed.

"Nah, this was just testing your skills," she replied cheekily. "By the way, you passed," she winked.

"You," he growled. "You didn't even kiss me first," he said annoyed, feeling betrayed.

Sakura just nodded and said: "Right, that gives you some extra points for being initiative. Good for you!" Then she grinned and walked off.

* * *

**I encourage everyone who wants to continue this story, but please don't break the following rules:**

**Let me know if you want to continue this, so I can check it out.**

**You can copy this chapter, but again, let me know and please credit me (which is only fair).**

**Credit me for having the first idea. Credits for the plot development belong, of course, to you.**

**Thank you,**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx.**

**(No, I won't continue this story myself, neither will I make a sequel, so please don't ask.)**


End file.
